A Letter to Fred From George
by GryffindorRAWRR
Summary: A letter to Fred, from George. Very sad.


Dear Fred,

Mum suggested I should write this letter, she said it might make feel better. I don't see how because you won't be able to read it and I won't see your reaction but here goes.

It's been a several years since you've died and I miss you so much. Not a day goes by that I don't miss you. Everything had changed, yet it's the same. Our joke shop is still in business. I've hung a portrait of you on the walls to remind everyone that without you this shop wouldn't even exist.

I'm married, shocker I know. The poor soul... I mean the lucky lady is Angelina Johnson or should I say Weasley now. We've got two children Roxanne whom Angelina named and little Fred. You can guess who named him. He looks a bit like you and mum is so proud that I've given her two grandchildren.

Speaking of mum she misses you the most, not as much as me but a close second. After the first month you died she kept walking into our room and sitting on your bed crying into your pillow. She's told me that I should tidy my room, same old mum, but I can't we made the mess and I am not going to get rid of it. Dad comforts mum as best as he can and he acts like he's fine but I know inside it's killing him. Like it's killing me. When he saw your body he cried. That was scary because dad never cries.

Bill's married too. He's married that Fleur Delacour, the one who we used to call Phlegm. She's really annoying but I'm glad he's happy. I've gone soppy. Oh Godric. They have kids; Victoire, Dominique and Louis Weasley. Our family's growing but there's always going to be a spot for you.

Charlie's a bore. He hasn't married anyone preferring to stay with his dragons. When you died he stayed at home for a few months then went back to Romania. He usually visits but he misses his dragons too much so he doesn't stay for long. Honestly, I think he might marry one!

Old perfect, prefect Percy's married too! Shock! Horror! He's married a woman called Audrey. She's all right I suppose. He's got two children too; Molly and Lucy. He's loosened up as well. He even tells jokes and there FUNNY!

Ickle Ronnikins is all grown up! He has a wife and kids. I hope you're sitting down...he's married Hermione! He thought we didn't know he had eyes for her but _he _didn't know that we had a bet that they would get married. Freddy, you owe me ten galleons. Their kids are called Rose and Hugo. I think Hugo's a strange name but hey, I called my son Fred so I can't argue. Just kidding bro.

Our little sister had her dream come true; only don't call little or nothing like that. I've found out the hard way. Her bat bogey hexes are getting worse honestly! We shouldn't have invited her to the Dumbledore's Army. Anyway, she's married Harry, finally! I told him if he hurts her I would personally kill him. They had kids as well; James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. Another child with a strange name. Can you imagine calling your son after Snape? Our family have officially lost it Freddy.

Now to tell you how I feel. I'm not going to lie I'm broken. It feels like a part of me is missing, a part I will never get back. I put on a brave face and act like I'm fine but inside I'm heartbroken. I keep thinking how I never got to say good bye or that I love you. I laugh and smile but that's just fake I'm falling apart inside.

I hope your having fun up there with Nymphadora, only don't tell her I've called her that she'll hex me. You better be encouraging Lupin to lighten up and smile. You can't be having a bad time up there anyway, you have Dumbledore and he knows how to party! We should know since we've spent a lot of time with him in his office!

You also have Padfoot and Prongs two of the Marauders. I know who they are and their real names but we owe so much to them and we used to call them it so it stuck. You're lucky you get to see them, worship them from me, yeah?

Do you look down upon me? Do you smile at fact that I've almost matured? Do you miss me? Do you remember all those good times we had? I do, and I miss them.

Remember when we put our name in the goblet and we had beards? I wish that wasn't the only time we saw each other old.

I can't write any more. I can't even see the parchment because of the tears, only don't tell anyone.

Keep partying with Dumbledore and making Heaven happy,

Your partner in crime and fellow twin, George Weasley.


End file.
